Fatal Angel Love
by Hypertwins
Summary: It's a funny story about Syaoran being brought to heaven (by me STI) and sakura goes to heaven as well.LOTSA PPL here..JAY CHOU, RUI En..haha.. mwah..we gota lil hyper writing tis. I wrote tis wit help from Sakurabunnie.R&R CHAPIE 2 UPP
1. Chapter One

CHAPPIE ONE! **_Fatal Angel Love_**

**_Written By: Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo, and helped with Sakurabunnie, aka meggi sensai/Bunnie sensai._**

AUTHOR"S NOTES: MWAH….IM HYPER!! YAY…N I'M ACTUALLY WRITING A CRAZY NON-ANGSTY FANFIC…*GASPS* OMG! Hehehehehe….N THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SUGAR…*NODS* SO DON'T ACCUSE DA INNOCENT SUGAR!! *runs around going crazy*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo knocked on a good friend of hers, Sakurabunnie's door on a Saturday afternoon one day.

"Konnichiwa Sakurabunnie-chan!" Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo, aka STI *too lazy to type full name* Sakurabunnie invited STI inside.

"SAKURABUNNIE GUESS WHAT?" STI exclaimed.

"Nani?" Sakurabunnie asked.

"I GOT JAY CHOU'S NEW CD!" STI said hyperly.

"*GASPS* I WANT IT!" Sakurabunnie said.

"HEHEHE MIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!" STI holds it tightly. Sakurabunnie goes angry and starts choking STI. STI turns blue and is choking. Sakurabunnie lets go and stares at STI. She pokes STI because STI didn't move. She steps aside carefully and quietly takes Jay Chou cd away from STI.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakurabunnie sees that STI was dead so she buried her in Syaoran's Backyard and goes away. Sakurabunnie goes to STI's house, and goes on her computer. She sees that STI was logged in on FF.NET so she goes to check her stories. She Finds out that STI has been tricking people with a fake summary for her story to trick people into reading her fanfic. Sakurabunnie sweatdrops and put in STI's profile :

HIHI I'm Sakurabunnie now! Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo has unfortunately died under the anger of her friend and is now probably in Heaven. I now own this account and all her stories. *NODS* and please read the story with the NICE *summary* before you go!. SAYONARA. P.S : STI has been buried in Syaoran's Backyard , and I'm quite positive she is very happy right now.

-Sakurabunnie.

Sakurabunnie nods in satisfaction and changes the password so she could remember it, and goes home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with STI:

STI wakes up and finds herself on a cloud.

"AHH WHERE AM I? SAKURABUNNIE?" She screams, as she looks down at the world.

"WELCOME" A voice boomed.

"WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?" STI goes frantic.

"I'm the cupid!" A flying person came out with a arrows and hearts.

"HUH?! ARen't you supposed to be GOD?" STI asked.

"PSSH NO, IM A CUPID, N CUPIDS BELONG TO HEAVEN..HMPH," The cupid said and wacks STI on the head, and STI collapses and goes unconscious.

The cupid gulps.

"…erm….can an angel die in heaven?" he asked, and shoots an arrow with a heart on STI. STI wakes up.

"hmm….what happened," STI asked.

"You went unconscious, I woke you up with my arrows," the cupid said.

"….those things aren't supposed to revive people, those things are supposed to make people fall in love!" STI said. SUDdenly huge Hearts popped in her eyes, and she gets up and charges towards the Cupid. Cupid gulps.

"UH OH…..NOOO DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He screams, and runs away as STI chases after him. STI Tackles cupid and hugs cupid. Cupid screams and shoots another arrow at STI. STI snaps out of trance.

"EW…what am I doing?? Ewww you ugly and short," STI screamed, and makes a face.

"YOU PERVERT!" STI screams…STI looks around and picks up some dirty clouds and throws them at Cupid.

"OW!! EWW!" Cupid screams as STI throws more ugly dirty hard clouds at Cupid.

"STOP IT!! YOU'RE CRAZY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU GOT TO COME TO HEAVEN!" Cupid yells at STI. STI narrows her eyes and insults the cupid. 

"ANYWAYZ….IM BORED…YOUR BORING…" STI says

"THEN…LET'S SING THE HAPPIE SONG!" Cupid says happily. STI sweatdrops, as Cupid starts singing.

"IT'S A HAPPIE WORLD, I AM HAPPY, YOU ARE HAPPY, WE ARE HAPPY, IT'S A HAPPIE HAPPIE HAPPIE WORLD!" Cupid sings loudly and cheerfully. It has a very catchy tune, and STI starts to sing along.

"WE ARE HAPPY, IT'S A HAPPIE HAPPIE WORLD, AND THIS IS A HAPPIE HAPPIE SONG!" STI and Cupid sang together happily and dances around on the clouds.

But they forgot about the clouds STI threw at Cupid, and now there's a huge hole in the middle of heaven, and as they danced around STI feels really light suddenly.

"Hey…AHHHHH" STI screams as she falls down from the hole. After a long while and a lot of screaming, STI lands on somebody.

"OUCh!" STI the person said at the same time. STI got off and stretched, and turns around to see that she had landed on Syaoran, who was having trouble getting up.

"What the heck was that?! Something REALLY heavy fell on me, it's like a giant butt landing on me from space," Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura laughs. STI grows angry.

"HELLO?1 DON'T YOU SEE ME?! IM RIGHT HERE!!" STI shouts and waves hand in front of Syaoran's face, but he doesn see her. _Hmmm…maybe he can't see me cause I'm an angel now…hmph. STI thinks to herself._

STI growls angrily as she sees Syaoran kiss Sakura, and wacks Syaoran on the head.

"OWW!" Syaoran said. And STI kicks Syaoran's butt, but Syaoran was kissing Sakura, and STI was so angry she kicked him so hard, he flew across the room with Sakura, and landed on each other.

"…You ok Sakura? I'm Sorry," he said. Sakura shook her head and birdies surround her head, and she faints. Syaoran holds Sakura close to him and a tear forms in his eyes.

STI burst into tears seeing Syaoran cry. She glares at Sakura for making Syaoran unhappy. Tears streamed down STI's face like a river, and she crys really loudly.

"SYAORAN-KUN..I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU, BUT WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE You!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH" STI cries and jumps on Syaoran. Syaoran falls on top of Sakura.

"OWWWW….IT FEELS AS IF SOME FAT GIRL FELL ON ME! IT's LIKE A 300 POUND WEIGHT," He exclaimed as he rubbed his back after STI climbs off Syaoran.

"HMPH ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!" STI yells and strangles Syaoran, but he was coughing badly, so she let go. He held his throat and coughed.

"OW….UGH, this place is Dangerous, I better take Sakura to the hospital," he said and ran away carrying Sakura in his arms. STI sits down and cries. STi suddenly remembered about Sakurabunnie and flys over to Sakurabunnie's house.

"SAKURABUNNIE ARE YOU THERE? I'M A GHOST AND I'M HERE TO GET REVENGE!" STI calls. Sakurabunnie comes out.

"Don't need to yell, I can hear you," Sakurabunnie said.

"But I thought you can't see me?" STI asked. Sakurabunnie shrugs.

"maybe it's cause I'm going to die soon, I've been getting the feeling I ain't gonna live pass this year" Sakurabunnie says. STI's eyes widens, but then shrugs.

"Then I'll have a friend in heaven..YAY!" STI says happily and jumps around. Sakurabunnie sweatdrops, as she holds Jay chou's cd.

STI gasps.

"YOU!!! YOU TOOK MY JAY CHOU CD!!" STI tries to grab it back, but her hand goes through the cd.

"haha!" Sakurabunnie laughs. STI gets angry and grabs a bat and runs after Sakurabunnie. Just when she was going to hit Sakurabunnie she got caught back to heaven.

"Where were you?? You're not supposed to go down there, you'll get lost," Cupid said, and dragged STI to visit the other tenshis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2                            **Fatal Angel Love**

AUtho'r notes: OKIE DOKS..TIME FOR ME TO GET HYPER AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAA IT'S **_FATal Love AHAHA…okei doks..me not ok! HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED *COUGH NOT COUGH* CHAPTER!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               STI grumbled as the Cupid continued to drag STI to meet the other tenshis. 

               "I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANY OTHER BAKA TENSHIS!! I WANT TO GO BACK TO EARTH TO JAY CHOU!!" STI shouted and sniffed. As they got to a central kind of looking place, looked like a park. There, sat a tenshi, but she had one headphones and was singing a familiar tune softly. STI titled her head and walked up to her. 

               "Where have all the other tenshis gone to?!?!" The cupid exclaimed. The tenshi on the bench looked up with an "innocent smile".

              "Gomen Nasai…I went hyper and squealed "ANIME RULES!! YUGI WA KAWAII!" everywhere and they got scared of me," she said. STI immediately took a liking to her. The music from her head phones was kind of loud, so she could hear it. The tune was awfully familiar…a bit TOO familiar….she listened closer…

    Her eyes started to widen slowly…….Her jaws dropped as well.

             "THAT'S……………That'S!!!" STI said hardly getting the words out of her mouth.

             "huh? This is ….JAY CHOU," the tenshi said with a confused look. STI couldn't hold it anymore, she fell back unconscious and fainted. The tenshi sweat dropped. 

             *POKE POKE* 

             "Are you there?" the tenshi said, tilting her head to one side looking at STI. STI slowly opened her eyes. 

             She jolted up as if she'd been shocked or something and looked around desperately for her headphone and her walkman.

              "what are you looking for?" The tenshi asked.

              "WHERE'S YOUR CD WALKMAN OR W-WHATEVER THINGY MABAB YOU WERE LISTENING TO?!" STI screamed. 

              "Right here..?" she replied holding it up. STI grabbed it and turned it on. Finally,

             "Ahhhh…much better," STI said in a relaxed and happy voice. The tenshi stared at her strangely.

             "And I thought I was scary…." She said, shaking her head. STI sweat dropped.

             "Oh yah…what's your name?" STI asked.

             "Hikari Chang," she said with a smile.

             "Oh…great , nice to meet you, I'm *looking proud* SYAORAN'S TENSHI ITSUMADEMO!!" STI said proudly.

             "what a long name…" She commented.

             "Call me STI," STI said with a smile. 

             "Okie…" she said. 

             "Now….you want to help me do something?" STI asked with an evil smile. Hikari Chang raised an eyebrow. 

             "Sure…but before we do anything, GIVE ME THOSE BACK," Hikari said as she took back the head phones. 

             "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" STI's shrilling voice echoed throughout the whole heaven.  Hikari covered her ears with her hands. 

             STI tore the headphones away from her and accidentally swung it onto a tree.

             "look what you've done!!!" Hikari cried. 

             "Ehehee….Whops….here, let's get it back down," STI said, as she started jumping up and down pulling on the branch of the tree hoping to pull it back down. 

             "I'll go get a rake and see if I cant get it down," Hikari Chang said and hurried off to get the rake as STI continues to jump up and down trying to reach it. She came back with the rake and attempted to get it down.

            After several hours, they managed to get it down. STI and HikariChang sat down tiredly. 

             "….yeah..what a great day, raking the stupid tree," STI mumbled. 

             "huh? Raping the tree??" She said, puzzled.

             "NOO….RAPING the TREE? Ewwwwwww," STI said. Hikari started laughing. 

             STI and Hikari proceeded to find the Cupid. They found him sitting by the fountain looking awfully frustrated.

              "HEY! Mr.Cupid!" STI called. He looked up tiredly.

              "What do you want now?! I don't even know how you  managed to get to heaven, you're such a brat," he mumbled. STI smacked him on the head.

              "BRAT?" She glared at him.

              "ok ok whatever, what do you want?" he snapped.

              "well, how rude of you, I wonder how YOU got to heaven as well," STI said. 

              "…sorry, I'm just frustrated today," he said.

              "yah, I'd be frustrated too, if I were a short little man without any clothes on and has a bunch of arrows on his back," she said sympathetically. Tears welled up in his eyes.

              "*sniff sniff* I didn't want to be short and naked you know! *sob sob*" the cupid said. 

              "awwwww" STI and Hikari said.

              "anyways, I'm going to earth, ok? Ok" she said and dragged hikari down to earth with her. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              Sakurabunnie was listening to jay's Fantasy cd as she turned on her computer. She was really bored, so she decided to look through the internet. She went on a Jay chou site, and went to read the news.

              "JAY CHOU – A PERVERT??" the news title read. Sakurabunnie's eyes widened and her jaws dropped to the floor.   She read down and saw a picture. On the news, it said that Jay put on a white feather pin for Rui en, and they had to take a picture, Jay intended to point at the pin while taking the picture, but at a certain angle, it looked as though he was touching her breasts. Which got Jay very embarrassed. Afterwards, when they were asked about the rumours of them together, they both denied it. They revealed that they actually tease each other a lot, and Rui en isn't exactly a 'fan' of shy type of guys, and Jay says Rui En needs to lose weight. Sakurabunnie scrolled down to look at the picture. 

              Rui en looked as fat as a pig. Sakurabunnie couldn't help but burst out laughing. Suddenly a hand tapped Sakurabunnie's shoulder. She turned around to face a pair of glaring eyes.

              "I'm here to take you to heaven with me," STI said. HIkari chang looked at Sakurabunnie confusedly.

              "oh yah, and btw, this is Hikari Chang, she's my new tenshi tomodaichi, and this is my tomodaichi, Sakurabunnie," STI introduced them, and then turned back to Sakurabunnie.

              "what was so funny?" STI asked. Sakurabunnie pointed at the screen. STI read it and saw the picture. Hikari Chang burst out laughing as well, but STI had steam coming out of her head. 

               "…er…you feeling ok?" Hikari chang asked. 

               "I'm GOING TO KILL THAT FAT-PIG-UGLY-LOOKING RUI EN R WHATEVER HER NAME IS!!!!!" STI boomed and grabbed Sakurabunnie and Hikari Chang behind her to look for Rui En.

               "Demo, you don't even know where she is!" Sakurabunnie said, choking and gasping for breath because STI was dragging her on her collar. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              They came to Rui En's house but couldn't get in.  

              "She's probably not home, besides, I want to go back to listen to my jay," Sakurabunnie stated, and received a death glare from STI. Suddenly, they looked up at the window and spotted a huge cheeky, blubbery, girl wobbly walking in her room.

               STI and Hikari Chang flew up, since they were angels and had wings. They brought Sakurabunnie up as well, and snuck in from the window. STI had long messy hair and was covering her face, and she had a pure white and long straight dress. She walked up behind Rui En. 

               "La la la la I love jey chow, la la la," Rui en sang in her horrible screechy voice and just as she turned around her face darkened in horror.

               "…….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed in her shrilling voice. Everybody covered their ears and winced at the horrible.., almost frightening scream. STI's head was back and her eyes popped out of her sockets. Rui en's mouth was Humongous, and was the size of STI's HEAD. STI felt the need to barf, as Rui en's horrible stinking breath hit STI with full force. 

               "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING IN MY FACE YOU UGLY PIG-LIKE-RAT, WHO IS A SHAMEFUL JEY CHOW- THE JAY CHOu-WANNA-BE, LOVER!!!" STI yelled at Rui En's face with steam coming out of her head. Rui en pointed a trembling finger at STI and the rest.

               "G-G-G-G-GHO----S------," Rui en said in fright. STi rolled her eyes.

               "GHOST? WELL, talk properly! Geez, haven't you learnt to TALK before?!" STI said sarcastically. Suddenly Rui en's eyes started rolling, but not in sarcasm, she looked as if she was to faint. Unfortunately…well, more like, VERY unfortunately, she fainted, and started to fall towards….—Sakurabunnie. 

              As Rui En's enormous shadow cast upon Sakurabunnie and the whole room was completely pitch black from her body size and the shadow she created, Sakurabunnie could only stare in fright, there was nowhere to run because she could practically run for a hundred miles, and yet, her enormous piece of blubber can cover her. 

              "….i think I'm going to die…*swAtdrops*," Sakurabunnie said, waiting for the blubber to take her life away. 

              "…well, at least now you can come to heaven with us," Hikari Chang shrugged. STI shrugged carelessly. She yawned.

              "…oh well, I don't mind dying…it's just that the fact that I'm going to suffer a horrible death by being suffocated and squashed inside million layers of fat from a Jey chow lover," Sakurabunnie said. -___________-'' 

              Soon enough, Rui En's body had managed to successfully squash almost ¼ of the earth's surface and her weight was so massive, that she sunk deep into the ground and to the molten core of the earth and was burnt to death by the lava and then THROUGH the earth floating into outer space, with all the innocent passer-bys as well. It was really a tragedy. Now, the earth has a donut shape, and has a humongous hole in between from one side of the earth to the other. Many people had to suffer the depths of her, by falling into the hole unexpectedly.  

              "….Hikari chang…did you realize something?" STI said.

              "….yes….Rui en's coming to heaven with us," Hikari chang said. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile some of those innocent people that fell through the unexpected hole caused by Rui En:

              "Syaoran-kun, I need to get something nice for Otou-san's birthday…," Sakura said as she took out some change, accidentally someone knocked her and her coins fell to the ground. They hurried and picked up the coins on the floor. There was one coin that rolled off to the other side, so Syaoran pecked Sakura on the cheek and went over to get the coin. Suddenly a massive earthquake happened and next thing he knew….A huge blob of blubber from the other side headed for him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

              "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan," and he was immediately blown away by Rui En's force. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she tried to hold onto Syaoran. She fell to the floor in grief and buried her head in her knees. 

              Touya popped out of nowhere suddenly. 

             "HA HA the GAKI IS DEAD!!" he called out with a huge grin. Sakura glared at him with one of her worst glares ever.

              Suddenly, from the damage and hole that Rui en caused, Sakura suddenly felt da earth beneath her tremble, before she knew it, the section she was sitting on cracked and she fell through the hole.

             'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as she felt her death coming near.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Heaven: 

             Suddenly the it started to rumble, everybody couldn't stand still, and next thing you know…a huge huge shadow cast upon heaven. 

             The cupid, whom was busy working on a report he had to do for cupid school, he slowly looked up and was he saw the huge headed for heaven.  

              His eyes widened in pure horror…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wasn't that funnie!!!!!!1 WELL NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE DONE BY NONE OTHER THAN…..TA DA! SAKURABUNNIE!!! It'll be a speshal treat…*not lyk nebodi's even reading this, but that's ok* HEHE RNT we retarded?? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA


	3. Chapter 3 Speshal Interview WITH RUI EN!

DISCLAIMER:MY TWIN AND I DO NOT OWN ANY THING, EXCEPT FOR THE RUIEN, JEY, JAY DOLLS AND MEGGISSA SCHOOL OF FANFICTION, AND JEY CHOW...BUT WE DON'T WANT HIM....

^_^ My twin and I decided to have an inside story of RuiEn...How she got so large and how she got yadda yadda yea.....^_^

RuiEn is actually a person.....except we exaggerated her weight..^^'''' Jey ChOw is a fictional character. He belongs to us...but we gave him to RuiEn. :D All these situations are fictional..^^'' except that we LUV JAY!!!!!!!

**RuiEn : the inside story**

"Hello and welcome to The Insider's show!!! *crowd applauses*" Smiles the host. "Today we have a very special guest........please clap for RuiEn from hypertwins' story 'Fatal Angel Love'."

The audience claps. An obese, overweight plump lady comes out. The clapping stops abruptly, the males in the audience shouts, 'Booooooo!!'

"Hi~! I'm Ruien! And I love Jey ChOw!!!"She grins, flipping her hair over her enormous shoulder.

The host smiles weakly, "RuiEn, why don't you sit on this chair...?"

RuiEn smiles at the host and began heading for the small chair.

She began to sit down. Her shadow was vast and big and covered the host. 

The host bewildered started to shout, "NO!! RUIEN!!! DON'T _SIT_ IN _**THAT** _CHAIRRRRRRRRR----------"

The host got squashed. 

Ruien looks around, "This is a mighty fine chair, Ms. uh... host? Ms. host person??? Where areeeee youu?!"

The host glares at Ruien with all the strength she has, and snapped, "RUIEN~! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME! *smiles at the audience* We'll be right back after these messages..."

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

A couple of cheerleading dolls appear...

"RuiEn! RuiEn! RuiEn!" A brunette says.

"Like, Jessie!!! Have you gotten your RuiEn doll!? These are like the hottest things around!!!" A blonde says.

"Like Barbie, duhhhh!!!! The most popular guy wouldn't have gone out with me, if I wasn't wearing this RuiEn doll as a hair accessories!"

*scene changes*

A couple of football players appear...

"Jey! Jey! Jey!" a guy with a helmet on cheers.

"HEY! COACH, have you gotten a Jey doll? I heard it increases performance on game play..."

"Yes I have. I even have a pair of Jey socks....*grins at the screen*"

*scene changes*

A couple of crazed fan girls screams.

"JAY~! I LUV YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET YOUR JAY CHOU DOLL!!!!!! IT'S SO CUTE!!!! AND IT SINGS TOO!!" A girl pokes the Jay doll.

The Jay doll starts singing 'Jian Dan Ai' All the fan girls sigh.

*while Jian Dan Ai is playing...the speaker says quickly...*

"all Jay dolls are sold at the moment, please wait for another year 'til we re-stock. Meanwhile, we have tons of RuiEn dolls and Jey dolls....."

Quieter and quicker..."Dolls do not increase performance or get hot guys to go out with you...be warned..."

*NEW COMMERCIAL*

*BIG WORDS FLASH ON THE SCREEN*

JOIN.

MEGGISSA'S.

SCHOOL.

OF.

FANFICTION.

YOU.

WILL.

NOT.

BE.

DISAPPOINTED.

JOIN.

NOW!!!

*scene returns to the show/ show music is on*

"WELCOME BACK!!!" A girl with bunny ears with an unusually bright smile. "Due to an accident....Ms. er......Host will not be able to conduct the rest of this show....for SAKURABUNNIE *INSERT AN EVIL LAUGH~PUAHHAHAHAA* will.. *^_^* *glares at audience for not clapping/the audience starts clapping immediately*

*in the background, you hear Ruien's apologies...'IM SOOOO SORRY, I BROKE YOUR BACK *CRY CRY* IM SO SORRY!!!!'*

Sakurabunnie smiles, "Anyways, RuiEn will be joining us soon....after she apologizes her butt to Ms. Host." 

Sakurabunnie waits 'patiently' for RuiEn's return. "*AHEM* *SMILES*"

Sakurabunnie gets exasperated and yells, "RUIEN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

RuiEn comes 'jogging', the whole stage shakes, Sakurabunnie falls outta the chair and falls on her butt.

"Grr....."She mutters then putting an unusually happy smile, "RuiEn...Since you broke the chair they prepared for you....Why don't you just stand....*smile smile*"

RuiEn shrugs.

"So...RuiEn, how have you been?" Sakurabunnie started. (Author's Notes: getting lazy..jus gonna type SB)

RuiEn smiles, "I'm engaged to Jey ChOw!! *sb's fights the urge to throw up* see look at this nice engagement ring he gave to me!!" She shows over a jumbo-sized donut on her ring finger.

"He's so thoughtful...." comments Sb.

RuiEn grins, "Yes he is....He said that if I was ever hungry, I'd just bite off a hunk of this ring!!!"

*suddenly a crash is heard.....*

"Hmm..I wonder what that is...." SB wonders.

"SAKURABUNNNNNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream is heard from the ceiling.

Sakurabunnie looks up, and sees her twin, STI dangling on one of the stage lights.

"Oh, Hi!!!! It's my twin!!! *grins*" She says to the audience.

"SAKURABUNNNNNIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" STI shrieks, "HELP ME!!!!!!!"

"Huh?! OO OK...RuiEn, can you grab my twin?" 

"Okay"

"SAKURABUNNIE........"STI grumbles at her twin's stupidity thru clenched teeth as RuiEn's hand clasps over her tiny body.

"So...twin...why are you here???" SB asks stupidly after RuiEn sets STI on ground.

STI looks around, "Oh.....nothing.......*still looking around* GRRRRRRRRRR Where is he!?!?"

SB tilts her head, "Where is.....who?"

"HIM!!!!! YOU KNOW!!!!! JAY CHOU!!!!" STI spazzes.

"er........ he's safe..and no where near you.." SB grins at her twin.

STI glares at SB, "Well, you're obsessed with him too. So PSH!!!"

SB nods in agreement, "That's one of the reasons why we're twins....puahahhaha!!!"

STI swAtdrops and then sighs. "I guess Jay Chou wasn't gonna be here..*getting teary* :'("

SB looks apologetic at her twin, "Well, we have RuiEn here!! *SMILE*"

STI sighs, "It's not the same......"

"Well, you can help me do this interview on RuiEN, twin-chan!! *SMILES*" SB's inner thoughts rite now....' hahahha yay! so if I die.. I won't die alone!!! hahahah..^____^'

"Fine....hmph" mumbles STI.

"So..RuiEn's engaged to Jey!!! Isn't that great news, twin?" Sakurabunnie fakes a smile.

"WHAT!?!? EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! JEY!!?!??!??! AS IN JEY CHOW!!?! THE JAY CHOU WANNA BE!!!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" STI freaks out.

"*AHEM* Twin-chan...RuiEn's right behind you..*AHEM*"

STI turns around nervously. "Hi.....RuiEn......*weak smile*"

"Hi!!"Ruien waves to STI...which causing a windstorm.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" SB AND STI SCREAMS.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER SOME MORE MESSAGES!!!!!!" SB YELLS.

*COMMERCIAL*

"CHEWY CHEWY CHEWY YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY RUIEN GUMMIES!!!!!" Lil' children sing.

"Eat her up, and fill your stomach!!" 

"YUMMINESS!!!"

"Now...it comes in grape flavor, cherry flavor, and watermelon flavor!!!"

*NEXT COMMERCIAL*

Jay has a *NEW* album out...called 8th dimension.....featuring the songs, "An hao", "Ban Dao Tie He", "Long Quan" and more!

His album sells for....*muffled* dollars!! ^_^ BUY IT NOW!!!!

*ends*

"Welcome back!!! We're starting the interview of RuiEn...now...*weak smile*" STI waves cheerfully at the camera while humming 'an jing'.

"So...RuiEn, how do you like the your character in 'Fatal Angel Love'?" questions SB.

"I love it!! I always wanted angel wings...*smiles* and we get to do a fake wedding for Jey and me!" 

"How did you become so...fat?" STI asks rudely.

"haha..I used to joke that I wasn't fat, everyone else is just anorexia and don't eat enough...but the truth is.... that I fell in love with Jay....and I found out Jay didn't like me..... so...I felt depressed and gloomy and I started to eat food...Lots of food...especially junk food.... and now I'm an addict.. I can't stop....*sobs*"RuiEn cries...making the studio filled up with water.

SB was glad there was a drain near her seat and pulled on the drain making all the water _drain_ away.

"How was the making of An Hao the music video for Jay? You seemed awfully skinnier...then..."SB asks.

"Oh....it was fun to splash water on Jay's expensive laptop..he he he...Oh..that was before I become like this...-_-' " RuiEn answered.

"You were actually kinda pretty then...how sad..." Comments STI.

SB whacks STI, "Shh...You don't want another unnatural disaster, do you?" she whispered sharply.

STI glares " You're my twin! You're not supposed to whack me...*rubs head n whacks sb*

SB glares at STI.

"How did you meet your fiancee?" SB asks.

RuiEn replies, " I was eating so much because of Jay...and so I barfed all over the place and the barf happened to land on a ..certain someone..*cough/blush*"

"Was it love at first sight? How did you like him??" STI.

"I went for Jey....the truth is. Because he resembled the Jay the I wanted him to be... since I couldn't get Jay, I went for the next best thing. I went for Jey," RuiEn smiles.

*Jey pops out of nowhere n starts crying*

"JEY!!!?!! O_O, But soon I fell in love with Jey......too..."RuiEn added.

STI stifles the laughing she had to let out, while SB looked like she was gonna barf.

"Would you excuse us for a second....???" They both cried out, without waiting for an answer, they rushed off stage and STI started to crack up, SB hurriedly ran to the restroom to vomit.

When they came back on stage, they saw Jey and RuiEn gazing at each other with love and passion.

They ran off stage to go throw up.

Dat's it for now..........puahahha tune in for the next...RuiEn : the inside story.........

REVIEW OR REVIEW........NO YOU DUN HAF NE CHOICE GO REVIEW...hahaha jk jk^_^


End file.
